A Peasent Boy
by Phoebe F
Summary: Happy and Carla are humans but with the same personalities. Carla and her family are served by Happy and his family. At first, Happy's love is not returned, but over time their bond strengthens and grows.
1. Chapter 1

**Each paragraph changes perspective from Carla to Happy, and there are three paragraphs.**

Carla's POV

Of all people, why him? Why did Happy have to serve me, instead of some better guy. It's because his family is poor and my rich, powerful, wealthy family pities him. So now Happy's whole family is serving us: the nobility of Germany. It's not like I have anything against the poor guy, but he could just be so much better than he is now. Not only that, but he seems to like me, however rude I am to him. I suppose I should be a little bit grateful for that though, after all, it gets me served a lot better than I would have been if he didn't like me so much. Happy just tries way to hard. Sure, it's nice having someone to wait on my hand and foot, but just not him. He is pretty cute, but I deserve a royal lover, not some lowly peasant. He does provide everything I could possibly need, but he totally doesn't deserve me. However, no matter how rude or snooty I am to him, he just won't give up. If it were someone else, I'd think that he was acting that way because of my family's wealth, but his feelings seem to be genuine. Maybe Happy can sense some sort of goodness beneath all of the nastiness I try to feed him.

Happy's POV

I just can't understand Carla. Why is she so rude to me? Can't she see anything in a person other than money? I wait on her day and night, putting all of her needs and wants before my own, and yet I still get treated by garbage. Any other person probably would have just given up, but beneath all of that rottenness that Carla radiates towards me, I can sense a sweet, caring, generous person. I even have proof of that; I see it when she is with the person to whom she is betrothed: Aaron Roberts, the prince of Spain. She seems head over heels for him. After all, in Carla's eyes he is everything she could possibly want; handsome and wealthy. It doesn't seem to matter that below that kind face he puts on for her, he is a nasty person. I should stop moping; she's never going to fall for me. For though I give her everything she could possibly want, I am only a lowly peasant boy who was lucky enough to get a job serving her.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the one of these for the first chapter, it was supposed to say chapters, not paragraphs. ANyway, this is the second chapter of A Peasent Boy.**

Carla's POV

This cannot be happening. Did I just see Aaron kiss the French princess Skye Thomas? I was fine with being betrothed to him since we were going out and he seemed to like me as much as I adored him, but he cheated on me. I must get over Aaron as soon as possible. Luckily, as soon as I told Mama what I had seen, she agreed with me: I am no longer going to marry him. It's a good thing I have her wrapped around my finger. He and that Skye can go off and ride of into the sunset and have a fairy tale ending, and I, Carla Marvell, will be just fine without him. Now I just have to find someone else to spend my life with, after all, I'm almost 18, and it is a rule that I must be married or engaged by the age of twenty. After all, I can't possibly shoulder the burden of ruling a country alone. I must be getting really desperate. Happy is starting to look better and better. I've stopped being so harsh on him. I'm actually warming up to a peasant boy. How is this possible?! As the days passed, I started falling for him. Hard. Now he just has to forgive me. Maybe if I make him a cake to repay him for all he's done for me, we'll be golden! Sure, I have no experience, but how hard can it be. Now I just have to tell Happy.

Happy's POV

I can't believe my luck. Carla's actually starting to like me! She just told me that she has a surprise for me, and to not come into the kitchens. I think as soon as she presents me with her present, I'll ask her out. As of now, I'll be waiting in the dining room. However, there might be a tint problem. I smell smoke. Wait a second, I just realized something. Carla has no experience in the kitchen whatsoever! As I rushed in there, I stared at a horrible sight. The whole room was on fire! Carla and I rushed out of the kitchen just as the fire alarms sounded. The emergency plan for the people at the palace was for all of us to rendezvous in the front courtyard, where we could tally up the missing and wait for the firemen to save us. When we reached the meeting place, everyone was already there, watching the palace burn down, and Carla's mom was fuming.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter of A Peasant Boy. If you have any ideas for my next fanfiction, leave it in the reviews.**

Carla's POV

This was bad. As my mother pulled me over to the side, I explained everything about Happy, and if it was possible, she was even more angry when I finished recounting my story. She ranted at me for about 30 minutes while the remains of our palace, our home, burned. My mom forbade me from ever seeing Happy again, so I did the only logical thing. I grabbed him and ran. We flew by orchards and meadows, finally coming across a quaint village. We made camp in an abandoned shed, where he asked me to be his girlfriend. It wasn't exactly the most romantic setting, but I agreed. Both of us could have left at any given moment for a better lifestyle, but we stood by each other. I lost count of the months that I stayed in that damp, dark shed with Happy, far from my home and nothing like the life I had lived before.

Happy's POV

Though it wasn't the most glamorous lifestyle, it was nice being with Carla so much. After about half a year past, I decided it was time: I was going to propose to her. I had been through a lot with her, and I wanted to continue to stay by her side, even if it meant more of the same. When I finally summoned enough courage to ask the question, she squealed and said yes through tears. I was incredibly relieved, and though are wedding had no party involved, it was legal, and her name was now Carla Dragneel. About a month after we became husband and wife, we received a letter from her mother. Apparently, she wanted to make amends with us, and we decided to join her at the rebuilt palace at once. Luckily, the journey was fairly short, and at last Carla and I arrived. We were greeted with a party that lasted long into the night, and at long last, we were celebrated as husband and wife.


End file.
